Something that could never EVER happen!
by Salted Foods
Summary: Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy come out from Apollos 2nd case and they just don't realise how much Apollos gonna pay for this adventure.Editor:ScientificSkye and myself, Salted Foods. Lols Ensured. No pairs.
1. Day one of the impossible days

**The**** story that can never EVER happen!**

**Hey! My name is Salted Foods and this is my first Fanfiction EVER! *clap clap*  
Thanks to my sister ScientificSkye, who edited the story for me. Go check out her stories! NOW! Lol Jks.  
"HIII 3" S-Skye just said that. *beaaam*  
Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please Review because we would like that.  
~ Love S-Foods!**

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly we DONT own the Ace Attorney Series , hence we put this sentence here. XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Day one of the impossible days

Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix Wright were walking out of the Court rooms Lobby after Apollo's second time as a defence attorney. They were walking down the street when Phoenix said

"Let's go back to my office to relax".

Apollo went along with it so he didn't have to pay for the drinks. As they were walking there an old man in a Bellboy suit for the Gatewater hotel was standing there handing out flyers. As they walked past the Bellboy said

"Would you like to come inside to witness a play of what happened to Mia Fey?...she was murdered you know! It's ab-SO-lutely fabulous!"

Apollo had seen people dressed in pink come in and out of there all morning.

"Why not?" Phoenix said to Trucy. "Apollo is paying".

Up the stairs Apollo and Trucy just climbed you could faintly hear "WHAT!?"

As they approached the hotel room Trucy said

"Hey Polly? Want to see a new trick I can do? It's called 'You're sorry you said Yes'.

Apollo was suspicious but said fine. Trucy then put her hands together and told Apollo to close his eyes. He could fell Trucy reaching into his side pockets as he heard Trucy say

"I didn't know you have a credit card Apollo".

As he opened his eyes he saw Trucy had his wallet, with a handful of cash in one hand and his credit card in the other. His wallet was lying on the floor empty.

"Trucy! That's not a trick! That's called stealing!"

"The trick of stealing!" Trucy said proudly.

"It's worked on other people before that don't suspect me to take their money!". Apollo felt sorry for those poor, poor people.

They watched the show with much boredom, as the only good bit was that their office was a highlight and they got apple tea as they were 'special' guests. They were crossing the road to go back to the office when they saw standing next to them, a rich man. Phoenix couldn't believe his eyes when he recognised his as…

Detective Gumshoe!

He had diamond buttons with a solid gold watch with rubies scattering the edge.

"Hay Pal! How have you been? Me? I won a 10,000,000 lottery last month and get this! I brought 10 tickets so they had to times the amount by 10! I lost 3 days worth of noddles but it was worth it! Hey, you've been quiet pal, what's on your mind?"

Phoenix couldn't answer because he was so surprised that Gumshoe got lucky. Apollo couldn't answer because he was never that lucky and Trucy couldn't answer because she had never had the chance to steal from someone that rich before.

"Here pal, I'll get you anything you like so I can repay you for helping Maggey out of jail!"

Phoenix couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

"Could I have 2 house size wine cellars underground and could they be filled with the world's freshest grape juice?"

"What about this pal? I'll give you the money to build it and some money for the juice?"

Trucy saw Gumshoe take out his wallet, filled to the brim with $100 notes.

"Excuse me Sir, but would you like to see a ma….."

Apollo saw this coming and he jumped forward and held her hand behind her back. He then whispered to her,

"Trucy! He could sue you if you do that! And I can't defend a guilty kid!"

"Awww, your no fun!"

Gumshoe handed over the money and continued to strut down the street.

Phoenix counted the money he was holding before quickly but carefully stuffing it into his pocket. Trucy then pointed to the sky and yelled at the top of her voice…

"Let's go and build those wine cellars!"

**

* * *

**

Salted Foods: Oh heres a reminder! Review PLEASE! :D:D:D:D:D:D Chappy 2 coming soon.


	2. Two Wine Cellars

**I just put up chapter 2 :D**

**I do hope you enjoy. And remember that REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! heheheh. ****XDD  
Just so you might think of reviewing, I'll tell you a joke! WHY doesn't Godot pronounce the 't' at the end of his name?? (trust me, he doesnt!) **

**HE PREFERS COFFEE!**

Btw, today is NATIONAL CAPSLOCK DAY! SO THATS WHY IM YELLING! HAHAHHA :D

**THANKS AND HAPPY READING, LOVE SALTED FOODS! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Two wine cellars

Phoenix and Apollo went to hire bulldozers while Trucy snuck off and stole another $10,000 from Gumshoe. Thankfully Gumshoe let Trucy off for being smarter than him (strangely he was amazed).

After Trucy caught up with them, Phoenix was behind the wheel of the bulldozer, digging up the ground behind the agency.

Within about 2 days, the wine cellars were complete and Phoenix went down to start filling the shelves with grape juice.

Meanwhile, Apollo and Trucy were at the office discussing what they should do with the extra $10,000.

"Hmm…Maybe we can put it in the back for when you finish school, Trucy, then you can go to university!" Said Apollo.

"Aww…but that's boring and I'll never get into university! I want to build an enormous Magic theatre which doubles as a theme park, featuring me, so I can do my tricks for the entire world to see!!" exclaimed Trucy.

"Err, I don't think that's going to work…"

"You could use it for world domination!" someone said from the window. They could have seen Kristoph at the window if they had turned their head fast enough. But wasn't he supposed to be in jail? And what floor were they on?

Apollo had decided to stay well clear of Phoenix in case he ran out of money for the grape juice and would ask Apollo for some of his. In Apollos spare time he found out he was an excellent pool table player. He and Trucy decided they would buy one and enter a competition for money. He and Trucy made up a team and lost $105 in bets (It was mostly Trucys fault for cheating and trying to enter twice).

The next day, Apollo was sitting next to Charley the plant, admiring his 'Good-Try-but-Pick-a-Better-Partner' trophy when Ema Skye walks in the door.

"Where have you been?" **Ka-tonk** (Snackood) "Do you not realise I've been trying to contact you for days? You've lost your case to Payne because that 'fop' had to stand in for you!"

"HOLD IT! Klavier stood in as a _defence _attorney?"

"Well there aren't any others in the district!!"

Apollo was shocked. "And I lost to PAYNE!? Why didn't you just call me or leave a message?"

"**Munch munch munch**,well I did,** munch munch, **but Mr Wright said, **munch munch munch, **that he will tell you, **munch, **when you came to see him,** munch munch munch munch munch."**

"I practically LIVE in his office!"

Ema just said "Oh well, **munch munch munch,** not my problem" and left the building with snackoo crumbs trailing behind her. "TRUCY! Were going to pay a visit to Mr Phoenix Wright!"

"Ur… but Polly… we're kinda IN his home"

After an annoyed Apollo and a happy Trucy bounced down the stairs, they went round the back of the building and down the highly polished stairs, into the wine cellar.

"Hey, Polly? Want to see a new trick?"

"Definitely NOT!!! I remember what happened last time."

"But it's a different trick this time! And I promise you will get your money back"

"So it's another stealing trick is it?"

"Just let me do the trick. Besides, it's just called 'Fishing 4 Money. How bad can it be?"

As Trucy was talking, she had tied a piece of fishing line to the Blue Badger key-ring on Apollos wallet. The stair-case was very long and steep with hardly any light at the bottom.

"Close your eyes, okay? And only open them when I say when"

She then sneaked along the think red carpet and pushed him down the stairs with all her might.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TRUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

When he fell, his wallet was yanked from his pocket and hung like a yo-yo from the string.

Trucy bounced down the stairs as fast as she could when she found Apollo lying about 20 stairs from the bottom.

"Did you like it?! Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?"

"I hate you" Apollo mumbled, lifting himself up.

"HEY!" Trucy said putting her hands on her hips.

She then kicked him down the remaining stairs.

* * *

May as well tell another Lame Joke thats been done to death..

**MAJOR Spoilers for end of T&T! **

**What is the REAL reason Godot blames Phoenix for the death of Mia?? **

**Because he Can't see Redd White! **

Hahahhaha-no


	3. Chapter 3: Three friends

Chapter 3: Three friends

As Apollo reopened his eyes, all he could see was Phoenix far away in the furthest corner of the first wine cellar. He was just finishing a bottle of grape juice and placing it at his feet, among the many other bottles, when Kristoph silently stepped out of the shadows. Apollo almost had a heart attack. First thing, he should be in jail and second thing, Kristoph and wine cellars are not a good mix.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apollo screamed as he threw himself in front of Phoenix. This was very stupid because he then proceeded to trip over his own feet and tumbled onto the floor. Kristoph was in such a shock that Trucy had time to tie him up to a crate of grape juice and blindfold him.

"Apollo! Give me your mobile!" Trucy called to the heap on the floor.

"I'm not giving you my mobile! You could loss it! I'll call the police".

In a few short minuets the police were rushing down the stairs. They unfortunately forgot the handcuffs in the police car, so they had to lift the wine crate plus Kristoph, up the stairs, across the street and into the car.

"Why didn't we empty the crate before we went up the stairs?" mumbled an officer.

"Shh! Just say its evidence" replied the other officer.

The police car backed out of its parking space in front of the wine cellars and drove down the street. Apollo was crossing back across the street when he decided to try and act like he saved Phoenix and get all the glory.

"Hey Trucy, lucky **I, that being ME **went down to Mr Wri…"

Apollo never finished that sentence because just at that moment a red sports car hit him.

Luckily, he wasn't hurt, as it hit his new shiny mobile phone that was conveniently placed in his left pocket.

"Apolloooooo! Your phone is in your pocket! Make sure you **didn't** land on it!

Apollo went up to the person it the car and tried to scare him.

"Sir, I am suing you!"

"Well I better get a defence attorney then"

Trucy then had a great idea.

"Polly will defend you! Won't you Polly?"

Apollo had stomped off towards the office. He was sick of the bad things that happened around the Wright's.

"Don't worry about him sir! He's okay. Only his phone is broken!" Trucy smiled to the man in pinkwith a strange cravat.

"I might as well get a GOOD Defence Attorney. Do you know where I can find a Mr. Wright, little girl?"

"Sorry, Mr Ruffles! Daddy's not in business at the moment. But like I said, you can try Apollo! He knows how to _perceive_!Like me!" Trucy said, not knowing what to call the pink man.

" . . . WRIGHT HAS A DAUGHTER?"


	4. First Three, Now Four

**Chapter 4: First Three now Four**

Trucy stared at the strangely dressed man for a couple of seconds.

"Mr Ruffles…You know my daddy? … NO WAIT A SECOND… YOU'RE MR EDGEWORTH!"

"Umm..Well I knew that, but how do you know my name young miss?"

"Oh, my daddy talks about you all the time! Come with me, Daddy's hanging out in his cellar."

"…his cellar?" Edgeworth said to himself.

He and Trucy marched down towards the cellar only to find Phoenix had snuck away when he heard Trucy echo saying 'Mr Ruffles' from the top of the stair case. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Edgeworth what was going on. He decided to go down the street to the corner shop to buy some skittles. He waited behind his armchair and slipped out behind them.

Edgeworth still needed a defence attorney. He had heard that Wright had presented forged evidence in one of his cases, but why would he do that? As Trucy was chattering on about how the quality of cards can affect a magic trick when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Not wanting to seem rude, he ignored the message. He would wait until he was back in his car. He wasn't listening and suddenly found himself in a conversation about how rainbows exist. When Trucy paused to catch her breath Edgeworth politely said he needed to be off and almost tripped over in his haste to get out of this stupid cellar.

When he was back in his car he took out his shiny iPhone and read the message. It was Gumshoe. After years of avoiding him he had caught up to him. He read out the message to himself.

"Please help. Come to police station. Urgent."

He strongly wanted to go home but he felt sorry for the guy. He had not heard about his riches yet. After buying himself a strawberry milkshake and a hotdog he slowly walked towards the front doors of the police station. Once inside he found out that Kristoph Gavin had been arrested in a wine cellar that Gumshoe had helped to build. They asked Edgeworth what should be a suitable punishment.

"Well, I think he is irresponsible and not to be trusted with money so I think we should take all his earnings away from him and from the people he gave money to."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Gumshoes voice disturbed the pound two blocks away and the distant howling of many dogs could be heard for the next 10 minutes.

"I should also say that Phoenix Wright had build two wine cellars with the money so them and there contents are now property of the police"

Gumshoe was given back his old coat and sadly walked to his old flat. Outside he met a happy Phoenix eating a red skittle. The police were not far behind Gumshoe.

"Mr Wright! From what money did you buy those skittles from?"

"Trucy's pocket money" he answered truthfully.

The police walked away with their heads down. They had hoped to get them themselves.

Gumshoe told Phoenix what would happen. He raced to his cellars. He knew he didn't have much time before they came to take away his precious grape juice. He couldn't just let them take it.

When he got there he grabbed Trucy from the chair and told her and Gumshoe to grab the crates and stack them in the ally behind the park. They had 14 crates crammed into the narrow ally when they saw all the other crated being carted away by more than eager police men and women. They were being given to everyone that worked in the station. The sight made Phoenix sad.

"What is going on Wright? And what is with the stupid clothing?"

"Err..hi Edgeworth! Um..nothing…"


End file.
